Tips and Tricks
This is a collection of advice on how to play effectively Level cards effectively Higher rarity gives a bonus when used in level up a card. To get the most out of your monstercards it is adviced to feed low rarity monsters to medium/high rarity monsters before feeding those to a Valkyrie. The experience gained for the Valkyrie will be bigger, than it would be if those cards were single fed to the Valkyrie. Aditionally you safe coins, since the costs for lvl up increase with level and amount of cards beeing used. By feeding only 1 card to a high level Valkyrie und feeding the rest to low level monsters, a lot of coins can be saved. Creating effective decks It is adviced to use decks consisting only of 2 opposite Elements. (Fire/Earth and Wind/Water) This is due the mechanics behind the Elements. As this professional made graphic shows, a deck with opposite Elements has no weakness and always deals at least the standard damage. When facing an enemy, this deck is weak and strong against that enemy at the same time, but because the boost for beeing strong against an Element is 200% and the penalty for beeing weak is 50%, there is an overall damageincrease of 50% in total. The second advantage of this deck is, that full attacks are easier to trigger, since only 2 diffrent colors are needed to get the full team to attack. However, to avoid running into situations wich offer only 1 or 2 panel questions for the unused Elements it is wise to have at least 1 card with the panelchange Chargeskill in your team, though it is very unlikely to happen. Fighting Bosses the right way There are quite a few things you can do to make a Bossfight more easy 1. Match the Element, but do it the right way: Using strong Elements against a Boss will result in the Boss dealing half damage to those cards and the cards dealing double damage to the Boss, effectively doubeling HP and ATK stats. However, this does not mean, that your whole deck should consist solely of the opposing Element. Look at your cards and treat their stats as beeing double their value, then calculate if they really are stronger. In Example, a 2500 ATK Blue card would deal 5000 Damage against a Red Boss, but maybe you have a 6000 ATK Fire/Earth card somewhere, wich would still be better. A deck that consists only of a single Element also increases your chance on running dry on answerable Questions, so have at least 1 panelchaning card with you, if you go for a single elemental deck. Another downside of having only 1 Element, is that you usually have to fight a few waves to reach the boss and you might run into some enemys you are weak against, receiving heavy damage before even reaching the Boss. Though a deck of opposing elements is usually stronger in regular quests with changing enemys, it is fatal to use in a Bossfight. Never use a card of the weak element in your deck. Only go for strong and neutral cards. 2. Load your Charge Skills before the fight Before fighting a Boss, there are multiple waves of enemys you have to fight through. This is a good way to load up as many charge skills as possible. Look at the number of rounds the current enemy has before attacking you. Do not kill them right away, but instead do as many weak attacks as you can until the timer goes to 1, then finish them off and advance. Sometimes the enemys have diffrent timers, for example one has a timer of 2 and another has a timer of 4. In this case focus your attack on the faster one by clicking on him with your mouse. Take him out within 2 rounds and then wait for the 4 turn enemy to reach 1 before finishing him off. When done correctly you can usually start a bossfight with almost all chargeskills ready to be activated. 3. Get some strong friends/use Swordhelp Swordhelp can make the diffrence between winning and loosing. You will receive the highest leveled Leadercard of one of your friends, if it is strong against the Element of the enemy you currently face. (more info can be found in FAQ) If you have no friends with a Green Avatar, or only very weak ones, but are about to face an earth Boss, then it might be time to make some room in your friendlist and adding some stronger players. The stronger ones usually have full Friendlists and won´t show up when searching for friends, so it is adviced to go to the Gamechat to find someone. The big advantage of Swordhelp, is the alredy charged Chargeskill. You can activate it right when you receive the card. So when it comes to choosing a friend, a Leadingcard with 6x Attack Chargeskill might be more useful than a weak heal. Though this all sounds a bit cold to just add "useful" friends, ofc the game should be fun and therefore play with the people you like, but let´s be honest, you added a bunch of random people just to get the extra Stamina and half of those seem inactive anyway, right?